


Trust

by giraffewrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM injuries, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/sub, Fluff, M/M, Multi, but nothing graphic, post bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Tony’s used to this, Bucky’s silence, his fear of opening up. And whilst he’s certainly not a fan of it, that doesn’t stop him from holding him close and helping him through.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Someone presented a list of kiss prompts in the discord, this one is based off ‘A kiss to the inside of the wrist’.
> 
> This is simply a fluffy thing and doesn’t go into much detail, but I’ll put some stuff in the end notes to explain things that you guys might be curious about!
> 
> This dynamic stems from an idea a friend and I came up with, I’ll likely write a more fleshed out, smuttier/plottier fic with this dynamic in the future!
> 
> One last thing, my writing isn’t the best because I more or less woke up and dove straight into writing

Sleep isn’t something that Tony’s particularly good at. Logically, he knows sleep is good, that it’ll help him and keep his energy up. That doesn’t serve as a good enough reason for him, however.

Usually he’s awake due to spending hours upon hours in the workshop, losing time and forgetting to eat, which results in ordering food at ridiculous times of the morning (if he takes a break). In spite of this, he’s awake for a different reason right now.

On his right, Steve’s asleep. Body curled into Tony, his head rests upon his chest. With one hand tucked to his body, the other is stretched over Tony’s torso, fingers entwines with Bucky’s.

Bucky’s position to Tony’s left, awake. With his head resting against Tony’s shoulder, the pad of his thumb runs across Tony’s jaw.

“How’s your wrist?”

The words are free of any malice, yet still make Bucky jump. Tony shushes him gently, running his hand over Bucky’s hair. “Show me your wrist.”

Doing as he’s told, Bucky presents Tony with his wrist. As he suspected, there’s a dark bruise forming on the skin. Bringing Bucky’s wrist forward, Tony presses a delicate kiss to the skin.

“I didn’t like it,” Bucky speaks quietly, eyes averted from Tony.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony’s aware that just because Bucky’s said something about the situation, doesn’t necessarily mean he’s okay with discussing it yet.

“Made me panic,” is what he tells Tony next. Lowering himself, he rests his cheek against Tony’s bare chest, careful of the area that once homed the arc reactor.

“That’s okay,” Tony assures him. “That’s what the safe word’s for.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Needed it off straight away.”

“We’ll stay away from ropes for a little while,” he promises, deciding to save the talk of how important the safe word is for when Bucky’s not in such a vulnerable place.

Neither say anything after that, but Tony feels Bucky relax just slightly. He presses a kiss to Steve and Bucky’s head, and if a sudden surge of protection runs through Tony and causes him to to hold the men closer, well, that’s no one’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky’s injury was caused when he was tied up with rope. He started to panic and wanted the rope off straight away, which causes him to pull harshly and without any caution for himself, hence the bruising/injury on his wrist. The rope was specially designed so it could hold Bucky and Steve the way normal BDSM rope can hold/tie someone without super soldier strength.


End file.
